Unanswered
by crazy-takeshi
Summary: She always waited for an answer…But what she didn’t know is that it was on her bedside table all along. SasukeSakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto in anyway whatsoever

a/n: hey guys! This is my first fic...pleaseR/R..any form of constructive crticism is welcome...i also need to know...should i continue with this fic? enjoy!

_thought_

"speech"

****

**_She always waited for an answer…_**

**_But what she didn't know is that it was on her bedside table all along._**

Haruno Sakura has walked past the Konoha bookstore numerous times in her life. Seldom was the moment when she actually stopped to enter…but this morning was different. As she peered through the clear glass, into the display, she was certain that this was one of those rare occasions.

The bell rang as the door opened, and in she walked heading towards the table where all the new books were being displayed.

"Ano…" she asked the salesman, "How much for this copy of Unanswered?"

Unanswered was a novel written by Urumi Sano, a man whose real identity still remained anonymous although his book has been on the top of the bestsellers list for more than a year now.

Sakura paid the cashier and stepped out of the building into the bright March sunshine. Spring is here! She thought as she breathed in the cool fresh air. _I'm glad Kakashi-sensei has finally decided to give us a break from all those lousy missions. _

Unfortunately, Team 7, back from all their formidable-enemy slaying, has been stuck with very boring missions. As Tsunade-sama put it: 'Konoha no-sato is in a crisis.'

_Well..i don't mind this crisis one bit. _

She made her way leisurely around the village, occasionally meeting an acquaintance. Naruto and Sasuke are nowhere to be found. Although she assumed that Naruto was busy stuffing Ramen down his throat, and Sasuke…

_Sasuke-kun's probably busy training. _

As she reached a grove of Cherry blossom trees, Sakura couldn't help but smile. This was the place she loved most in Konoha. The pink petals fluttered around the breeze- some resting on the glassy surface of the pond nearby. She sat by a nearby tree and leaned on the trunk, spreading her legs before her as she removed her new purchase from the brown paper bag,

I've been waiting for this for the past three months. She ran her fingers over the cloth cover, a small smile playing on her face. Gently, she opened the book and turned to the first page.

_**' It's annoying…wanting to show how you feel, all the while knowing that it's impossible because you're too scared.'**_

A pair of eyes watched from nearby as she slumbered under the tree that was her namesake. He had followed her countless times to know that this was her favorite place…and that she often came here to spend a lazy afternoon. She was like that. She appreciated the beauty in everything, whereas he…he didn't know what true beauty in nature meant.

To him, nature meant the survival of the fittest. Yes, he was stupid. An idiot and a coward…who couldn't even show his true feelings…

and an imbecile who had to use a book to tell her how much she meant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto...even if I held a rally outside Kishimoto's house every single day for a year, it would never happen.

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all yuor reviews...it made me feel great! and motivated too! hehe..please R&R this next chapter.

Basically, Unanswered (the novel) is loosely based on Sasuke and Sakura's lives. More details to follow.

* * *

_She touched his shoulder, but he shrugged her off saying that it could never work. She pleaded and pleaded...but he ignored her. _

_Or so it seemed. _

_For inside he felt as if he died more and more each day. _

_And the only reason he held on was just to see her face._

* * *

As the last page was turned, Sakura sighed deeply and put the newly finished book by her bed side table. There was something about the story that called to her...and had touched her so deeply.

It was the same story she had with Sasuke...

The only difference is that the guy in the story had feelings for the girl.

_I wish my life was like that_, she thought, pulling the covers above her head. But she knew it was impossible for Sasuke had sworn himself to solely one purpose...and that was to kill his brother. No time for love. No time for her.

_But I'll keep on waiting. _

Her mind swiveled back to the story.

_Just like Aya. I'll wait for your answer sasuke-kun. _

And with that, she dozed off leaving her lonely thoughts behin.

* * *

"Dammit! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Naruto as he jumped up and down in frustration. "I swear he'll have to treat me to a billion bowls of Ramen before I forgive him! damn that pervert!"

"Shut up dobe."

"DAMN YOU TOO SASUKE-BASTARD!"

Glare.

Sakura giggled looking on as one of their glaring contests had begun. There was some odd chemistry between these two. One was loud and cheerful. While the other was dark and mysterious.

But where did she fit in?

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving!"

Inner sakura screamed along with Naruto,_Six hours! Damned Kakashi is crazy!_

The sun began to set sending shadows through the gaps in the bridges railing unto the three genins waiting there. Amber rays settled on Sakura's skin, making her glow...

Which sent a certain someone's heart go just a bit faster.

"Lets just wait a bit more, Naruto," came Sakura's voice, slightly irritated but still under control. On the other hand, inner Sakura was throwing a tantrum.

"I don't care! I'm leaving! I've been holding my bladder for this long and I-"

"You idiot! No one told you to hold it!" Sakura bashed Naruto's head, a vain twitching on her own. _Damn! I don't know how I've lasted this long with this idiot!_

"Hehe...sorry, Sakura-chan." Then, he turned to face the sunset, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! I SWEAR WHEN I SEE YOU..YOU'D GET SUCH A BRUTAL-"

His sentence was cut off, however, by a small but audible poof and the sound of two hard, hollow things hitting each other.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto rubbed his head, cursing as loudly as he could.

Sakura bent down to inspect the coconut that mysteriously fell on Naruto's head. A note was attatched to the top in a familiar scribble .

* * *

Training's cancelled today. I met a little girl, and had to help her find her lost imaginary friend. See you guys tomorrow!

Love, Kakashi-sensei

p.s. Naruto...don't think I didn't hear you make that comment.

* * *

"He could have told us earlier!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "He made us wait this long! He's even worse than the Kyuubi!"

"Naruto, calm down. There's nothing we can do..."

_...except kick his ass when we see him tomorrow! _

And so, the three genins went their separate ways. Naruto heading up north of the village, while Sasuke and Sakura headed southwards. As usual, their walk was silent. But Sakura, on thisnight, felt the impulse to break it.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

He glanced at her briefly.

"Sincce Cristmas is coming soon, I thought it would be great if the four of us went - uh... out!"

Silence.

"I got us four tickets to the opening of the Tamago Theme Park."

Silence.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just that we've been teammates for three years now and I don't know much about you guys. "

Of course, this was a lie. Sakura understood fully well Sasuke's situation.

"So...will you go?"

At the fork in the road, Sasuke took the left path without any word or gesture of goodbye. Sakura sighed and began to trudge back to her house on the right when she heard him say:

"Sure."

Sakura grinned and made her way home happier than she's even been in weeks.

* * *

The door creaked as it opened to reveal an apartment, small but neat. Sasuke entered and made his way to a small table at the center where he sat down, reached for a nearby scroll and pen, and began to write.

_Maybe...it's time to give her an answer. _

That sole thought ran through his head as his pen did its magic...revealing the most intimate parts of his heart he dared not confess to anyone.

* * *

So..how'd you guys find it? 

ehehe... by the way..

Aya is the girl in the novel Unanswered. Obviously, she's set to act and feel like Sakura.

And some of you may be asking what the hell is the deal with inserting a theme park?

...since Naruto is set in a time with mixed modern and traditional cultures, I decided inserting something like that wouldn't hurt.


End file.
